Nanakired's Struggles
by Fire yasha
Summary: Nanakired is the daughter of the mighty warrior Nanaki. But when a stranger destroys Cosmo Caynon she is thrown into a seris of events that may change her life forever.


Final Fantasy 7:Nanakired suffers Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FF7, SQUARESOFT DOES ,HOWEVER THE CARECTERS I DO OWN ARE: NANAKIRED, LAREDO, *SAYMUI, FORKANU, AND KOURIKOU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
500 years after the destruction of Sephiroth, a new challenge arises. Sending a young creature into a world, she would rather not be in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Daddy!" Nanakired shouted and looked Franticly around for her father. She jumped back as more flames shout up from Cosmo Canyon. She looked at the burning Cosmo Canyon and saw a dark figure. The figure laughed and wings shot out from the creature's back.   
  
"I'll see you soon Nanakired" the creature said and flew up into the sky.   
  
"How do you know my name, who are you, and why did you do this!" Nanakired shouted then watched as the creature flew away. As soon as the creature was out of sight, the flames stopped. Nanakired ran up the stairs. Her father laid their fur melted away from his body.  
  
"Nanakired.my..dear..dear.daughter" Nanaki paused for a minute catching his breath. "You.must.stop.Saymui..." He paused again and looked up at his daughter. "Take.this.Nanakired." He gave her a necklace. "I lov-" He trailed off and closed his eyes.   
  
"Daddy?" Nanakired said "DADDY!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few Years later……………..  
  
Saymui paced in his chambers his wings folded against his back. Kourikou looked up at his master not saying a word. Finally he spoke. "Master?"  
  
"What?!" Saymui Growled. Kourikou lowered his ears. "What is it that I'm supposed to get from Nanakired?"   
  
"YOU IMPICILE!!!" Saymui shouted. Kourikou backed up and his ears lowered. Saymui stalked closer to Kourikou. He growled and Kourikou decided to leave and not make his Master madder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nanakired sighed to herself and looked at her reflection. She sighed and looked at the necklace around her neck. ~There has to be some reason my dad gave me this~ she thought to herself. Her tail twitched and she laid down. She looked about and yawned a bit. Her body tensed and her ears went up. She let out a low growl and stood. A creature walked out he looked like Nanakired a scar under his left and right eye. Nanakired looked at him. "Jame?" Nanakired said noticing that it was the outcast of Cosmo Canyon, her only friend. Jame grinned and looked at Nanakired.   
  
"You've grown" Jame said and walked to her. Nanakired grinned.   
  
"Well of course" she said and laughed. She smiled brightly as Jame nuzzled her. "How did you get out of Cosmo Canyon?" She asked   
  
"I was out walking when it happened and when I saw fire I ran back to there and saw you I stayed in the shadows"   
  
"That creature did you see him?"  
  
"The one who flew from Cosmo Canyon?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Yea"   
  
"Do you know who he is?" Nanakired asked her friend.  
  
"Yea his name is Saymui"  
  
"Why did he do that to Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
"Because he was looking for that necklace" Jame said pointing his paw at Nanakired's necklace. Nanakired looked at Jame and blinked   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it has special powers little one" Jame said. Nanakired looked up at Jame as the sky began to darken. A dark figure was standing on a cliff as another dark figure appeared behind Jame and Nanakired. The one upon the cliff laughed and looked down at Nanakired.   
  
"So we meet again" the figure said and hoped off the cliff landing in front of the two.   
  
"Saymui" Jame growled then he, herded Kourikou laugh and Nanakired gasped.   
  
"Korikou" he said Nanakired backed up into Saymui. Saymui laughed and hoped in front of Nanakired were Korikou was he growled and began to walk toward Nanakired. "Give me that necklace,"  
  
((A/N: *Me and a friend actually kinda own those three but anywho hope you enjoy story)) 


End file.
